Maternal Instinct
by Kaganymous
Summary: On a stormy night, Yuki wakes up from a nightmare, Rin comforts her, and Len comments. A little implied twincest.


...Lightning split the sky and wind shook the trees. All through the Vocaloid household, everyone attempted to sleep. Rin was not succeeding. She shifted into different positions, but none of them felt comfortable.

"This sucks..." She groaned, burying her face in the pillow. In the bed next to her, Len was already fast asleep, snoring quietly. She heard her stomach rumble and remembered she hadn't eaten since dinner a few hours earlier.

_"I guess a midnight snack couldn't hurt..." _With a sigh, she carefully got out of bed and left the room to get something to eat, maybe an orange or two. She was almost to the stairs when she stopped herself. She could her a faint sobbing sound coming from Yuki's room on the left. Curious, Rin carefully opened the door. On the bed she saw Yuki, sitting up with tears streaking down her face. She was wearing pink pajamas with little apple prints, and her hair was a bit messy like she'd been moving a lot in her sleep.

"Yuki?" Rin asked, slight concern in her voice. Yuki, being nine, was the youngest in the household, the only Vocaloid younger than Len and herself. Rin was mostly mad at first at losing her "moe" status with fans to Yuki. But she was much too sweet to be jealous of, and even Rin gave up on trying to rival her cuteness.

"Yuki..." Rin repeated. "Uh...are you ok?" Yuki looked up at Rin.

"R-Rin-chan...I-I..." She managed, before bursting into tears.

"H-hey! Y-Yuki!" Rin called out in alarm at the sight of the crying girl. She had no idea what to do. She wanted to just bolt for the kitchen and pretend nothing happened...but she knew she couldn't just leave Yuki all upset. She awkwardly went up to the bed and sat down, reaching out a hand and rubbing Yuki's back in what she hoped was a soothing manner.

Yuki responded by latching herself onto Rin's waist, sobbing. Rin blinked a bit in surprise at the reaction, before slowly wrapping her arms around the smaller girl to return the gesture. She could feel Yuki's little body trembling, and something clicked in her mind. She couldn't explain it, but she suddenly had an intense yearning to comfort the shaken girl.

"Shhh, it's ok, Yuki." She soothed to her in an oddly gentle tone, shifting the girl onto her lap and rocking her. "It's ok now. Rin-chan's here. Shhh." Once Rin calmed her down, Yuki pulled away a bit, sniffling.

"What happened?" Rin asked her, smoothing out the girl's ruffled hair. "Did you have a bad dream?" Yuki nodded slightly, rubbing her eyes.

"Want to tell me about it?" Rin asked, continuing in that weird soft tone she seldom uses. Yuki took a shaky breath.

"I was in a d-dark f-forest, and there were t-these p-people with c-c-colored clothes, and t-these r-r-rabbits...but they w-were bad rabbits, and they...to the people..." Alice Human Sacrifice...that is definitely something Yuki should not be watching at her age. But how in Crypton did she find a video like that...? Rin instantly thought back to Len earlier that day, messing around on the computer and leaving the video on the screen. And poor Yuki probably went to use the computer and was greeted by the creepy PV.

_"Dammit, Len...you always mess things up." _ Rin muttered under her breath. She was snapped out of her scornful thoughts when she heard Yuki whimper, and noticed a few tears re-gathered in her eyes.

"W-wait! D-don't cry!" Rin quickly stammered. Yuki buried her face into Rin again.

"S-scary...it' was so scary, onee-chan!" Rin felt a pang in her heart at the title. Never had she been called "onee-chan"; she herself used it to refer to all the older Vocaloids like Miku and Luka, and usually Len just called her "Rinny" or "Rin-Rin" or something of the like.

"I'm sure it was." Rin told her softly. "But you're ok now. Onee-chan's right here, see? I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." She held Yuki close to reassure her for a few minutes. She glanced down right as Yuki gave a tiny yawn, her eyes barely open. An automatic smile appeared on her mouth. She was so cute!

"Yuki...it's way past your bedtime. You should get back to bed."

"N-no..." She replied in a sleepy voice.

"But I can tell you're tired..." Rin insisted.

"I don't want to...I'm too scared." She murmured timidly. Rin racked her mind for comfort objects.

"Do you want me to get you some warm milk?" She finally offered. "That might help make you sleepy." Yuki shook her head.

"I had milk before bed."

"How about a blanket?"

"Kiyoteru already gave me a bunch of them."

"Ok..." Then an idea came to Rin. "How about I sing to you?" Yuki looked up at the older girl, blinking.

"I'd like that..." Yuki replied, managing a smile. Rin couldn't help but smile back. She had no idea what the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach was, but it felt great.

"Ok!" She got Yuki off her lap and helped her back under the covers, tucking her in. Then she sat down next to Yuki, placed a hand on her back, closed her eyes, and began to sing. The soft melody carried itself through the silent household, gently countering any noise the storm was making. After a few minutes, she finished her singing and looked down at Yuki, now fast asleep. Rin smiled, and slowly stood up so as not to wake the girl.

"Sweet dreams, Yuki." She whispered. She barely processed what she was doing as she crouched down and gave the girl a gentle kiss to make sure all the nightmares went away. Then she silently crept out of the room, and opened the door only to come face to face with her brother.

"L-Len?" She almost yelled, dropping her voice to a whisper at the last moment. "Why are you here?"

"I heard you getting up and decided to follow." He replied simply, like it was an obvious thing to do.

"How long were you there?" Rin asked him.

"Long enough." He smiled. "That was really sweet of you, Rin-chan. You've never been that nice to me."

"Gee, I wonder why." She muttered sarcastically.

"You've never given me a hug when I had a nightmare...or a good night kiss." He smiled innocently.

"She's a little girl." Rin retorted tartly. "You are a teen boy. Do the math."

"You know, you're good with kids." Len continued, ignoring her statement. "In fact, you'd be a great mother." He added with a wink and grin.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rin demanded, feeling her face heat up, but Len was already heading back to his room, silently humming "Spice" to himself.

"Hey, answer my question!" She called after him, her cheeks bright red. "Len Kagamine! Get back here, you jerk!" Yuki may have been fast asleep, but for the Kagamine twins the night was only beginning.

End

...

Just a cute little drabble I came up with showing the gentler side of Rin (and the flirty/pervy side of Lenny-kins ;) ). Not to mention I'm going through a Yuki phase right now. Her voice is adorbs :3 And those rabbits in that pv are CREEPY O.o. Watch that and you'd feel sorry for poor Yuki, too.


End file.
